


it's just a little white lie

by okanus



Series: your electric love [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Party, Sexual Tension, jk there's not that much drinking, lucas voice: VODKAAAA, ok yea just read it you'll know what it's about, there's so much sexual tension u could cut it with a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okanus/pseuds/okanus
Summary: →“Okay, hear me out. This is gonna sound a little crazy, but, uh, I need you to be my boyfriend,” Eliott says sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. Lucas’s heart stops.[ alternatively titled:i know we don’t know each other but my ex just showed up to this party so now we’re dating pls just go along with it]





	it's just a little white lie

**Author's Note:**

> me: is already writing an elu actors!au 50k slowburn friends to lovers fic and is currently in the middle of very stressful exams
> 
> also me: writes five thousand words of pure sexual tension with some fake dating thrown in just for the hell of it
> 
> me: :-)
> 
> title is from white lie by the lumineers but that song definitely doesn't match the vibe of this fic sjdkhsjhds
> 
> hope u like it!

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” Basile and Arthur shout, clapping in encouragement. Lucas swallows down as much vodka as he can before it starts dribbling out of his mouth, scrunching up his face at the fiery taste. Petulantly, he glares at the label proclaiming that the flavor was ‘Lime Mojito’. ‘Lime Mojito’ his ass - it tasted like gasoline and nail polish remover - but hey, it got the job done.

 

Lucas and his friends had made a promise to each other that tonight, they were going to get absolutely shitfaced to celebrate their final end-of-year exams finishing that afternoon, and Lucas was going to follow through with that, shitty vodka be damned.

 

“Nice job,” Arthur says, clapping him on the back. Lucas grimaces, throat still scalding. They should never let Basile choose which alcohol to buy ever again. 

“Alright, my turn,” Basile says excitedly, grabbing the bottle and taking a huge gulp. He spits it out all over himself less than a second later, much to Lucas’s amusement, and shoves the bottle back at him, face screwed up in disgust.

“Oh, great job, you idiot!” Arthur scolds him. “What a waste of perfectly good vodka.”

Basile shudders. “That was the most revolting thing I’ve ever tasted. I’m gonna go get a beer to wash the taste out.”

“Wait, I want a beer too,” Arthur says. “Lucas, will you be okay on your own for a bit?”

 

Lucas nods. The vodka hasn’t hit him yet, and it was his first drink of the night. Sure, he’ll look a little lonely standing in the middle of a crowded room full of drunk college students, but that didn’t faze him too much. He doubts many people, including himself, will remember any of this the next day anyways.

 

He takes another swig of the vodka, slower this time, and examines his surroundings. All around him, his classmates and students he knows from the years above are dancing wildly, looking absolutely carefree. Lucas starts to sway a little on his own, and feels the bass of the music thump in sync with his heartbeat.

 

A girl he vaguely recognises from one of his classes comes up to him, bobbing drunkenly. Strands of her blonde hair are plastered to her face, and she offers Lucas her hand.

 

“Hey-y-y-y, Lucas! I haven't seen you in like - in like _so_ long," she giggles obnoxiously in Lucas's face. 

 

They'd literally sat next to each other in their exam just hours ago, Lucas thinks to himself.

 

"You look really good," she continues, plucking at the material of Lucas's button-up shirt. "Wanna dance with me, hmm?” The smell of alcohol is pouring off her in waves. Lucas scrunches up his nose and shakes his head.

 

"I'm waiting for my friends, sorry," he says, sounding absolutely not apologetic at all.

 

"Ugh, you're so boring," she frowns, and stumbles away, much to Lucas’s relief.

Wrinkling his nose, Lucas scans the room for Basile and Arthur. Surely it can’t take them that long to grab two beers, he thinks to himself. Lucas's brain is settling into that sort of tipsy euphoria, and he’s about to go over to the kitchen to find them when a hand grabs his shoulder.

 

Lucas spins around and walks right into the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He’s nearly half a head taller than Lucas, with artfully messy brown hair, cheekbones that honestly look photoshopped and gorgeous grey-blue eyes. He’s also eerily familiar, and Lucas wracks his brain trying to remember where exactly he’s seen him.

 

“Hi, I’m Eliott,” the guy says, lips curving into a smile. Eliott. Yes. That was the name. Unbidden, a memory pops into Lucas’s head of seeing Eliott a few months before at another party, and immediately falling in love in that way you do when you’re drunk and want to marry the first good looking person you see. He’d whined to Yann the entire night about how unfair it was that Eliott was making out with his girlfriend all night when Lucas was _right here_. Yann had given him some inebriated words of wisdom along the lines of ‘Yeah, dude. I’m straight, but for that guy? Even I could be persuaded to swing for the other team.’

 

Lucas realizes he hasn’t responded to Eliott’s introduction. “I’m Lucas,” he says and sticks out a hand to shake. He wants to show off that he was a guy who was well-mannered, who Eliott could certainly take home to the parents after the first date. So it’s a bit of a snub to the ego when Eliott immediately pushes his hand down and looks around wildly.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Just, uh,” Eliott slides his hand down Lucas’s arm and interlocks their fingers.

 

Huh. Well, Lucas does prefer this to a handshake, but it does strike him as a little...odd. Then again, he’s not complaining when Eliott’s arm is lean and toned, pressed up against Lucas’s own. His grip is strong, but since his hand is bigger, it encircles Lucas’s perfectly. Lucas could get used to this, he decides.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry about this,” Eliott says, leaning in close to mutter in Lucas’s ear. His breath is warm, tickling the hair on Lucas’s neck, and he smells faintly of vanilla, and smoke. Lucas gazes openly at the smooth angles of Eliott’s face - the straight line of his nose, the cut of his jaw.

 

“Hmm?” he says, realizing that Eliott’s stopped talking to look at him with an amused smile. He steps back, and Lucas immediately misses the familiar warmth of his presence.

 

“Okay, hear me out. This is gonna sound a little crazy, but, uh, I need you to be my boyfriend,” Eliott says sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

 

Lucas’s heart stops. How the hell does he respond to _that_? It seems a bit random, especially considering that this is his and Eliott’s first conversation.

 

Eliott laughs self-consciously. “Yeah, uh, I know how that sounds. Basically, I just bumped into my ex-girlfriend, and she made some comment about me being sad and lonely - stupid, I know - but I wanted to prove her wrong so I said I was with someone.” Lucas nods slowly, starting to understand. The phrase ‘ex-girlfriend’ bounces around his mind.

 

“Yeah, so I thought that was all, you know,” Eliott continues, annoyance creeping into his tone. “But then she asked me _who_ I was with, and I had to find someone she didn’t know, and since you’re in the year below us, and you weren’t standing with anyone, I pointed at you and said you were my boyfriend.” Lucas raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t quite know what to think. He was kinda hoping Eliott’s reasoning for picking him was more, he doesn’t know, complimentary, than ‘You were alone.’

 

“You’re also the cutest guy here,” Eliott adds wryly. “And I’m not just saying that.” Lucas goes weak in the knees - he should be more careful about what he wishes for. Eliott, who looks like a literal Greek god, thinks that Lucas is cute.

 

“And I’m sorry, I know that it’s super shitty to just dump all this on you,” Eliott says, and bites his lip.  “And I wouldn’t be here at all if Lucille hadn’t called my bluff. She accused me of lying and said she would be keeping an eye on me all night to see just how close you and I were.” Lucas furrows his brow.

 

“I know, she’s a bit weird,” Eliott admits, raising his hands. Massive understatement, Lucas thinks to himself. “We just have a lot of bad blood between us. She cheated on me when - you know what?” Eliott cuts himself off. “You don’t need to know all that. But I just can’t let her know that she’s right and I’m lying. And hey, if you don’t mind hanging out with me for the rest of the party, I promise I’m a lot of fun.” Lucas appraises him slowly, weighing out the pros and cons in his mind.

 

Pros: Eliott is single-handedly the hottest person he’s ever seen. Also, his friends still hadn’t returned (and knowing them, they’d passed out in each other’s arms somewhere). Yann would be so proud of him once he surfaced from whichever dark corner he’d disappeared to with his girlfriend, Chloe. And finally, as petty as it was, Lucas would love to make Eliott’s ex-girlfriend jealous.

 

Cons: None.

 

“So...are you in?” Eliott asks, a hopeful grin spreading across his face. Lucas steps closer, tilting his head back to look at Eliott.

 

“I’m in,” he smiles. He’s captivated by the way Eliott’s pupils dilate ever so slightly, black expanding over icy blue. Eliott’s lips are reddened, Lucas doesn’t know what from, but he wants to kiss them desperately. And if he plays his cards right, maybe he could.

 

“Yes!” Eliott exclaims, and presses a quick kiss to Lucas’s mouth.

 

Well, that was easier than Lucas had anticipated.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Eliott says quickly. “We didn’t discuss physical boundaries or anything and it was _not_ okay for me to kiss you without asking -”

 

Lucas rolls his eyes. “That could barely be considered a kiss, Eliott. It’s fine.” He’s proud of how nonchalant he came across when in reality, his heart is beating a thousand times per minute and his lips are tingling like he’s just kissed an electric fence.

 

Eliott audibly sighs with relief, then cocks his head. “Okay, so what are your boundaries, then?” He raises one eyebrow with a grin.

 

Lucas doesn’t take his words as a challenge, he _doesn’t_ , but he’s also not going to shy away from kissing the man who looks like he could win America’s Next Top Model by doing nothing more than standing there with a smile.

 

He lowers his voice, forcing Eliott to lean in close enough that Lucas’s lips brush his ear. “Let’s just say, whatever we need to do to make your ex jealous, I’m open to.”  Part of him is shocked by how forwards he’s behaving, but the rest of him doesn’t really care.

 

Eliott’s eyes widen at that, and he chuckles, nodding. “Alright, Lucas. But if you feel uncomfortable, or tired, or _anything_ , at any point, just tell me, okay?” His features are set aglow in the dimly lit room, and Lucas can’t stop staring. Eliott smiles, eyes creasing.

 

A grin spreads across Lucas’s face. “Okay. I promise. Now, let’s dance.” He grabs Eliott by the hand and leads him to the more spacious floor. The music playing is some generic pop beat, but it’s catchy enough that Lucas can bounce around without having to think too hard. Eliott dances in front of Lucas, grinning at him from ear to ear as he moves. They dance till the song finishes, and a slower, more sultry one begins. The bass is heavy and infectious, and Lucas can feel it thrumming like a live wire in his bloodstream.

 

He beckons Eliott closer, and shouts, “Hey, where is Lucille, anyways!” into his ear. The pulsating music was making it hard to have a conversation. At least, that’s Lucas’s excuse to get as close as possible to Eliott.

 

Eliott rolls his eyes. “She’s on that sofa on the other side of the room, glaring her eyes out at us.”

 

Lucas immediately spins around, trying to spot where Lucille is. It isn’t hard. Amidst a gaggle of girls laughing and chatting on a green sofa, a pretty brunette is staring daggers in their direction.

 

“Oh, wow, yeah. She’s pissed, for sure,” Lucas observes. “So that means your plan is working then, huh?” He purposefully turns his head and not his body when talking to Eliott, reveling in the way Lucille’s eyes track the movement of Lucas’s face so close to Eliott’s.

 

Eliott lets out a huff of air, which tickles the back of Lucas’s neck and makes his hairs stand up straight. “Yeah, I guess. I feel bad that she’s mad at you for no reason, though.” Lucas looks up at him through his eyelashes.

 

“Eliott, she _cheated_ on you,” he stresses. “Tonight it’s your chance to show her exactly what she missed out on.”  He takes a purposeful step back, so his back brushes up against Eliott’s chest. The space between them now is practically nonexistent, and Lucas feels Eliott’s breath hitch.

 

Lucas sees Lucille, and he knows Eliott sees her too when she raises her hand in a middle-fingered salute to them. The girls she’s sitting with gasp and shriek in delight, and now all seven or eight of them are shooting furtive glances their way. Lucille smiles at them condescendingly, and Lucas feels Eliott tense behind him.

 

“Go on,” Lucas murmurs. “Make her jealous.” Eliott’s hands position themselves sinfully low on Lucas’s hips, and he pulls him back tight, removing the inch of air that had previously separated them.

 

“You,” Eliott exhales onto Lucas’s collarbone, sending shivers down his spine, “have to tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

Lucas sighs internally. Half of him is touched by Eliott being so persistent that Lucas gives him his full consent because it’s clear that he doesn’t want Lucas to feel like he’s being taken advantage of or anything of the sort. The other half of him is annoyed that Eliott can’t see just how willing Lucas is to kiss and/or be kissed by him.

 

“I can’t tell you to stop when you haven’t even started yet,” he teases, and immediately regrets having such a smart mouth because holy shit Eliott takes that and runs with it, chuckling lowly into Lucas’s ear before pressing open-mouthed kisses up Lucas’s neck, his mouth searing fire into Lucas’s skin.

 

All Lucas can hear is Eliott’s ragged breathing as he moves his lips up Lucas’s jaw, behind Lucas’s ear, back down to Lucas’s clavicle, and everything is _hot_ and Eliott’s mouth is _wet_ and Lucas feels like he’s died and gone to heaven.

 

He lifts his arm and puts it around the back of Eliott’s head, fingernails scraping lightly at his scalp, and Eliott lets out a soft moan into Lucas’s neck that he knows he’ll replay in his head for the rest of his life. Eliott’s fingers dig tighter into Lucas’s hips, and he thinks he may collapse if Eliott wasn’t such a solid presence at his back.

 

Lucas’s eyes are half-closed, too busy focusing on how Eliott’s teeth feel grazing his skin than being bothered to check on how Lucille is reacting to this new development. He honestly couldn’t care less about Lucille when Eliott runs a hand rapidly up Lucas’s chest, setting goosebumps prickling all over Lucas’s skin. He arches his back on reflex, and Eliott takes the opportunity of the space between them to spin Lucas around so they face each other, nose to nose.

 

Lucas stares up at him, and Eliott stares back. Want is written all over Eliott’s body language, from the way his hands are sturdily gripping Lucas’s waist, to the way he’s biting down on his lip so hard Lucas is afraid he might draw blood. Eliott’s gaze flickers from Lucas’s eyes down to his mouth, and back again, asking the silent question.

 

Lucas swallows. “Just to make Lucille jealous, right?” he whispers, practically into Eliott’s mouth. A smile tugs at Eliott’s lips.

 

“I don’t know if it’s just that anymore,” he murmurs back, and at that, the last of Lucas’s resolve crumbles away.

 

He wraps his arms around Eliott’s neck and kisses him, and the first thing he thinks is that Eliott’s lips are even softer and warmer on Lucas’s own than they were on his neck.

 

Lucas doesn’t think much after that, because Eliott is ravenous, gripping Lucas's hips so tight he thinks he'll have handprint-shaped bruises there the next day. He's not complaining though, especially not when he parts his lips slightly and Eliott immediately responds. Their noses brush together as Lucas angles his head to kiss him deeper, savoring the taste of vanilla, smoke and cheap alcohol - which should really be a gross combination - but Lucas can’t find it in himself to care when Eliott is licking into Lucas’s mouth like a man on a mission.

 

Of course, Lucas is never one to back down from a challenge, so he threads his hands in Eliott’s hair (which is also so fucking soft, his brain notes dazedly, is this boy even human), and _pulls_ , earning him a satisfied low noise from somewhere deep in Eliott’s chest. The thrumming heat in the base of Lucas’s stomach is intensifying, and he gasps brokenly into Eliott’s mouth.  

 

A hand on Lucas’s shoulder pulls him (literally and figuratively) out of the kiss. There’s too much blood roaring in his ears for him to completely process what’s going on until he sees Eliott scowling.

 

“Lucille, I’m a little, ah, _occupied_ at the moment,” he snaps, and it stirs something in Lucas to see how affected Eliott’s composure is from their kiss.

 

Lucille folds her arms over her chest, glowering. “Look, you made your point, okay, Eliott? I got it. You didn’t lie about being with someone. Even if he’s a little...” she eyes Lucas up and down, “...scrawny.” Lucas doesn’t deign her with a response - just stares at her until the silence becomes uncomfortable.

 

“Okay, well, great talk, Lucille,” Eliott interjects. “But I really have something better to be doing right now.” His hand finds Lucas’s and squeezes, making it very clear exactly what that _something_ is.

 

Lucille huffs angrily. “Fine, then. Bye.” She stalks away, right out of the party, and Lucas has never been happier to see someone leave. He turns to Eliott and is shocked to see how stormy his expression is.

 

“She had no right to say that about you,” Eliott mutters. “I’m sorry Lucas - you really don’t deserve to be caught up in all this shit.”

 

Lucas shakes his head. “Hey, _hey_. Seriously, it’s fine.” He places a hand on the side of Eliott’s face and strokes his cheek. “I really couldn’t care less about some random girl calling me scrawny.”

 

Eliott chuckles. “Oh yeah?” He says, his voice pitched so low that Lucas feels it in his toes.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lucas says breathily. He can’t stop staring at Eliott’s clear eyes, reflecting back Lucas’s desire at him.

 

“And me?” Eliott asks. “What if I called you scrawny?” He tugs at Lucas’s hips and Lucas immediately obliges, stepping closer.

 

“Well then, I guess I’d just have to prove you wrong,” Lucas says, and slides one of Eliott’s hands up his shirt so he can feel just how much of the opposite of scrawny Lucas is. Eliott inhales sharply, and Lucas gives him a very smug, very self-satisfied smile.

 

Eliott leans down to whisper in Lucas’s ear. “I don’t suppose you’d like to continue, ah, making Lucille jealous back at my place?”

 

A flutter goes through Lucas’s body. “I’d love that,” he murmurs.

 

Eliott grins. “Perfect - it’s a two-minute walk from here.”

 

Lucas doesn’t need any more prompting than that, and they start making their way out of the party. They’re at the door grabbing their jackets when Lucas hears multiple voices yelling his name.

 

He whirls around to see Yann, Basile, and Arthur all staring wide-eyed at him. Lucas realizes he must look absolutely ravished, his shirt still halfway rucked up on one side where Eliott had removed his hand, his lips swollen-red from being bitten down on - and he’s sure his hair is a complete mess.

 

There’s a moment of silence where all five of them don’t say a thing. Lucas can feel Eliott’s curious gaze burning a hole in the side of his head.

 

He lifts a hand in an awkward wave to his friends, and they exchange drunk grins with comically wide eyes. Yann comes up, claps him on the shoulder and says far too loudly, “Lucas! You did it! It took you a few months, but you did it! I’m so proud!” Lucas doesn’t know how to respond, especially when Yann looks genuinely close to tears of joy. He offers Yann a pained smile.

 

“That’s our boy! Go get him, Lulu,” Basile adds enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air like an embarrassing dad at a Little League soccer game.

 

“Have fun, and don’t forget to _use protection_ ,” Arthur giggles, and Lucas thinks he’ll faint of embarrassment if he stays there a second longer.

 

“Eliott, let’s _go_ ,” he hisses. Eliott lets out a bright peal of laughter, his eyes half moons.

 

“Bye, Lucas,” his three idiotic friends say in unison, then collapse in laughter as they realize they all said the same thing at the same time.

 

Lucas closes his eyes for a second, then grabs Eliott’s hand and hauls him out of the party. Eliott’s still giggling, and Lucas has to admit that it’s the cutest sound he’s ever heard.

 

“Your friends seem lovely,” he remarks as they set off down the pavement.

 

Lucas snorts. “They’re usually a lot more normal than that, I swear.”

 

“I don’t doubt that,” Eliott grins.

 

They walk the rest of the way in silence. It's by no means uncomfortable, but there's a simmering tension that only builds the longer they walk, electricity shooting through Lucas’s nerves every time his and Eliott's knuckles brush up against one another. Lucas can feel his entire body is itching with want.

 

“Well, this is it,” Eliott says, unlocking the door to an apartment on the first floor of an old-fashioned building. They walk into a small living area, which is surprisingly more cozy than Lucas expected.

 

“It’s, uh, really nice,” Lucas says. He cringes internally at how awkward his words sound and looks around to let the moment pass. Seeing an en-suite kitchen to the right, he turns back to make a benign comment about it.

 

Eliott is looking at him like he wants to devour him alive.

 

“Nice, um, kitchen,” he croaks out before Eliott pulls him into a scorching kiss.

 

Lucas staggers from the force of it, and Eliott pulls away immediately. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, “I’m sorry, I just - ”

 

“Don’t be, just - _don’t be_ ,” Lucas interrupts, and kisses him back.

 

Eliott’s hands fly to Lucas’s face, holding him tight while Lucas wriggles out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor without a care.

 

“You- _mmph_ , yours too,” Lucas gets out between kisses. Eliott makes a sound of annoyance and breaks away from Lucas to shrug his jacket off. It probably takes less than three seconds, but to Lucas, it feels like an eternity until Eliott’s lips are on his again.

 

Eliott angles his wrist around Lucas’s neck to get him even closer, and his other hand is playing with the hem of Lucas’s shirt, fingertips brushing hotly against Lucas’s bare skin. Lucas can’t take it anymore. The heat that’s been building in the pit of his stomach since Eliott first held his hand feels like it’s about to overspill, to consume him entirely.

 

Thankfully, Eliott seems to be on the same page. “Luca- _ahh_ ,” he gasps the last syllable as Lucas tugs on his hair a little harder. “My,  _fuck_ , my bedroom.”

 

A bedroom sounds like a great idea to Lucas, but he can’t bear to detach himself from Eliott. He manoeuvres them carefully so that he’s facing forwards, (at least, he thinks he is), and starts moving. Eliott catches on pretty quick, and they stumble their way through Eliott’s apartment.

 

Lucas barely registers his hip smashing into the corner of a tabletop, the pain dulled by the adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

 

When they reach the bedroom, Eliott kicks the door open with the back of his heel, and they get their way through the door frame without too much trouble. Lucas feels like there’s far too many layers between them, and steps back to pull off his shirt, not caring if a few buttons pop on the way. Eliott follows suit, and without their shirts, everything is suddenly a hundred times more intense.

 

Eliott's eyes are dark and ravenous, his collarbones sharp hollows just begging to be bitten, and Lucas is nothing if not obliging. He steps forward, kisses Eliott once on the mouth, then scrapes his teeth across Eliott's clavicle, relishing in the way Eliott moans shamelessly. He runs his hands up and down Lucas’s sides, mapping out the endless bare skin there, and a shiver goes down Lucas's spine at Eliott's nearly bruising grip.

 

Suddenly, Eliott’s grasp around Lucas’s waist tightens and he lifts him up like he weighs nothing. Lucas’s legs wrap automatically around Eliott’s waist and he claws desperately at Eliott's back, fingernails scratching hot stripes across the muscle. Eliott walks forwards till Lucas is pressed up against the wall, and Lucas gasps brokenly at the feel of the solid wall behind him and Eliott pressed up against his front, not giving him an ounce of space, panting hotly onto the side of Lucas's neck as they slot together. He threads one hand into Eliott's hair, biting his lip at the pain-pleasure of Eliott's stubble burning into the curve of his shoulder.

 

Fuck, he's so hot, Lucas thinks.

 

“That's nice of you,” Eliott murmurs, his tone laced with amusement. Oh. Lucas had said that out loud. He can't find it in himself to feel embarrassed, though. Not when Eliott is burning caustic kisses up Lucas's neck like his life depends on it.

 

Eliott shifts, still carrying Lucas, and walks to the bed. He all but throws Lucas onto the mattress, following him so quickly that there isn’t even a chance for Lucas to sit up because Eliott is _right there_ , burning kisses into Lucas’s neck, down his chest, past the flat planes of his lower torso and then -

 

Eliott lifts himself up so he’s hovering over Lucas, his hands on each side of the duvet next to Lucas’s head. Their chests rise and fall in sync, and Lucas gazes through half-lidded eyes at Eliott, who seems to be psyching himself up to say something.

 

“Eliott,” he says first. “I want this - I want you. Okay?”

 

Eliott shakes his head bemusedly at his words. “I can't believe you already knew what I was gonna ask,” he mutters, making Lucas chuckle. His features are tinged with silver from the moonlight streaming through the window, and Lucas’s heart clenches at the sight.

 

Eliott lowers his head, pressing a quick kiss to Lucas’s neck before sucking a mark into the spot next to it, making Lucas writhe with pleasure. Eliott continues marking up Lucas’s skin, and all Lucas can do is let his mouth drop open against Eliott’s neck, almost overwhelmed by how good it feels.

 

This time, when Eliott trails kisses down Lucas’s clavicle, past his chest, past his abs, he doesn’t stop. Lucas groans at the feel of Eliott’s hands making quick work of his belt buckle and pants, and when the last barrier of clothing between Eliott and him is removed, Lucas feels like he won’t last a second longer. Eliott pauses, looking up at Lucas. His eyes have deepened to a slice of midnight, and Lucas can only watch, not trusting himself to speak or move, as Eliott leans forward.

 

Lucas lets out a breathy whimper, arching his back and fisting his hands tightly in the sheets. Eliott knows exactly what he’s doing, and it takes Lucas all of his willpower to last as long as he does. It only takes a few minutes till Lucas sees white and black and blue explosions, pleasure cascading through his body in shuddering waves.

 

Eliott makes his way back up Lucas’s body, taking his time to press kisses to every inch of Lucas’s torso. Finally, he breaks away to look satisfiedly down at Lucas, eyes glimmering.

 

“What did you think?” Eliott grins, his pupils so dilated that black threatens to overpower blue.

 

Lucas holds his gaze, sees the pink of Eliott’s tongue as it darts out between his lips. He surges upwards to capture Eliott’s mouth in his own, tasting burnt vanilla and salt on Eliott’s lips. Lucas flips them over so that he’s the one leaning over Eliott, who clutches at Lucas’s back, mouth moving hungrily against Lucas’s own. Lucas shifts, biting the question into Eliott’s jaw, and is rewarded with a low utterance of ‘ _Yes._ ’

 

He grabs Eliott’s hands, pushing him roughly into the mattress, and lowers his body to kiss a trail from Eliott’s collarbone to his stomach, tracing the muscles of his abdomen with his tongue. Lucas doesn’t hesitate to settle himself between Eliott’s legs, pressing one quick kiss to the inside of his thigh as his only warning.

 

Lucas very quickly realizes that Eliott is _vocal_ , showering endless praises and pleas upon Lucas through gritted teeth. He’s silent toward the end, though, Lucas glancing up to see his blue eyes fluttering closed, and his mouth falling open in a wordless shout.

 

After, Lucas clambers back up to lie under the duvet next to Eliott, both of them still slightly out of breath. Lucas shifts, gazing at Eliott’s sharp profile painted in black and white. Eliott turns too, so their noses nearly brush and Lucas can make out every speck of grey in Eliott’s eyes.

 

Lucas breaks the silence. “Well, I think we managed to make Lucille _pretty_  jealous,” he offers with a grin.

 

Eliott says nothing, but the corner of his lips quirk up into a smile. He burrows deeper into his pillow and lets out an adorable little yawn.

 

“G’night, Lucas,” he mumbles, eyelashes brushing his cheeks.

 

Lucas stops himself from tracing the curve of Eliott’s jaw with his finger, stops himself from cuddling up to him and resting his head in the perfectly-sized space between Eliott’s chin and his shoulder because he has to accept this for what it is: a one-night stand. He'd probably go about his life never bumping into Eliott again, which really, majorly sucks, thinking about it.

 

Lucas exhales, feeling a bittersweet ache in his chest.

 

“Goodnight, Eliott.”

 

⁂

 

In the morning, Lucas wakes up to an empty bed. No, not empty - there’s a folded yellow post-it note stuck to Eliott’s vacated pillow. Lucas rubs at his eyes blearily and opens it. There’s a drawing of a raccoon, Lucas thinks, or maybe a badger, lying next to a sleeping hedgehog in a bed. A thought bubble is coming from the raccoon’s head, and in it is written:

 

_‘lucas is beautiful when he sleeps.’_

 

Flushing slightly, Lucas turns the note over. On the back is a phone number, next to a small doodled heart. _‘call me?’_ is scrawled across the bottom.

 

Lucas presses the note to his chest and smiles.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe hope you guys enjoyed this...if you want me to write a part two (which would probably be like their first date, eliott meeting the boys properly etc.) lemme know!!
> 
> submit any prompts/fic ideas abt elu, crisana, davenzi, or evak [here](http://princelallemant.tumblr.com/ask) and i'll probably write them at some point!! 
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://princelallemant.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> my spotify is [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/alxsha?si=1E62z8-dTbS6e7SQYfj0ig) if u wanna see what i listen to when i write (it's usually [this](https://open.spotify.com/user/alxsha/playlist/5WWs60T9h5TFI1j3PU3JyP?si=DbDaYRZaQUmC2mDqWKgYWQ) playlist)
> 
> if you enjoyed, leaving a kudos or comment means a lot! 
> 
> as always, lots of love <3


End file.
